


The One

by hwoosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, Realization, SoonHoon-Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, howoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwoosh/pseuds/hwoosh
Summary: "What did you expect?" Jihoon asked Soonyoung silently, contemplating if he's doing the right thing.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Listen to Taylor Swift's the 1 while reading this. Thank you! 
> 
> Enjoy Reading~

"What did you expect?" Jihoon asked Soonyoung silently, contemplating if he's doing the right thing. Right thing, right decision. It's always hard to make a decision if Soonyoung is involved. Why? Simply because it's Soonyoung. The Kwon Soonyoung, his best friend, his lover, the love of his life but now, he's not really sure if their relationship is right. Maybe, they met at the wrong time. Maybe this time, they're not meant to be each other. Maybe the universe is telling them that they're not ready for each other. 

What did Soonyoung expect? Certainly not this. Certainly not for him to stop loving Jihoon soon. 

"You know what, Ji?" Soonyoung started, certain with his decision. "I used to dream of the day I would meet the one" He takes a deep breath before continuing, "I thought my dream came true when I met you. But I guess you're not the one and not all dreams come true. Some are made only for dreaming including you." Soonyoung said, truthfully. He really thought that Jihoon is the one. The one who would be there for him until his last breath. The one who would support him in every step he'll take. The one who would hold his hand forever. But now, he's standing beside Jihoon, with a broken heart and broken dreams. 

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, now he's sure that his decision is right, and said, "Soonyoung, I was never the one for you."

"No, Jihoon." He took a deep breath again because Jihoon always makes him feel breathless before continuing, "It's not you who would decide who is the one for me. I though and believed for a while that you were the one. I thought you were meant for me. So I pretended not to notice when your calls became less frequent because I thought you were just busy with your work and even when you stopped calling altogether, I pretended that it was okay for me. I tried to understand you, Jihoon." He panted for a while and looked at the ground because he's afraid to see Jihoon's expression because he knows that in just one look, he's going to apologize and would try to get them back together. 

"I'm sorry. I know it was my fault—" Jihoon said before Soonyoung interrupted him, "Your apology was too late, Jihoon." He laughed in disbelief, he cannot believe that Jihoon got the guts to apologize right now when everything is falling apart. 

"Everything's too late already. I pretended I liked the way you treated me, that I didn't mind how you refuse to acknowledge me as your boyfriend in front of our friends." Soonyoung continued, the memory of Jihoon refusing to tell everyone that he's together with Soonyoung came back on his mind. It broke him apart that time but he just laughed it off. Telling everyone that it's okay. That maybe Jihoon is just joking but when someone asked Jihoon again, he said that Soonyoung is 'just his friend' and it broke Soonyoung's heart more than he thought it should.

"I pretended like it didn't hurt when you decided to call me and said that we should talk. I know, Jihoon. I know that you'll ask for a breakup. And I accepted it already. That we are not meant to be. That our relationship won't work." 

"But I really wanted it to work, Soonyoung." Jihoon replied, slowly realizing that everything is his fault. That he took advantage of Soonyoung's love, of his kindness. He took for granted the love and trust that Soonyoung willingly gave him. He was so assured, so certain that everything he'll do, Soonyoung would accept it wholeheartedly. And Soonyoung did. Until the point of giving up on him. Until the point when he got tired of him. Until the point that he had let Soonyoung's love for him be the reason why he's hurting as well. And now, he cannot do anything but accept it. Accept that he let Soonyoung go. Accept that he's the one who's at fault. Accept that he and Soonyoung aren't meant to be. 

"If you really wanted it to work, it would've worked, Jihoon!" Soonyoung exclaimed. He's done. He's done with all the heartbreaks. He's done of people taking him for granted. He's done doing everything just to make things work. "If you wanted me, you really should've shown, Jihoon. I'm willing to do everything to make this work. But now, I've learned and realized that I needed to be honest with myself first. And you know what's the truth?" He asked. 

"What is it, Soonyoung?" 

"The truth is you broke me but I cannot help but still love you. But now, I'm done loving you. I'm tired of this, Jihoon. Let's not fool ourselves more. We're done. I hope you'll be happy with your life." Soonyoung said and walked away. Just like that. Without looking back. Leaving Jihoon staring at him with a broken heart and full of regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate you.
> 
> Scream at me on Twitter: @chasinghui. Let's talk hehehehe.


End file.
